


[Vid] I Can Feel You

by winterevanesce



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Horror, Other, Physical Triggers, Season/Series 01, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "Through the trees I’ll shake while I fade away today"





	[Vid] I Can Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> **Vidder:** Kitty  
>  **Source:** The Exorcist (Tv), Season 1  
>  **Music:** Bad Seed Rising "I Can Feel You" ([Click For Lyrics)](https://genius.com/Bad-seed-rising-i-can-feel-you-lyrics)  
>  **Runtime:** 3:56  
>  **Physical triggers** (e.g. epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), Disturbing Images

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/TheExorcist-ICanFeelYou.wmv.zip) or [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/TheExorcist-ICanFeelYou.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/the-exorcist-i-can-feel-you/), [Dreamwidth](https://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/391231.html), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/170586242207/through-the-trees-ill-shake-while-i-fade-away)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I have been dying to make this video since season one aired. Originally this was going to be my Halloween vid, until I noticed The Exorcist was added to festivids. 
> 
> I haven’t edited a video to a rock song in 10 years; yes you heard it, 10 freaking years. So this was very challenging for me to edit (I’m just so used to editing pop songs at this point lol). Also the fact that there is so many beats in this song and my obsession with hitting every single one of them.
> 
> For so long now, I had pictured exactly what I wanted to do at the bridge of the song to the end of the video. Angela’s part in the vid was the first part I pieced together. I had the end of the vid completed before I actually went and edited Casey’s entire chunk of the vid. I think I saved the best for last because Casey/Salesman “demon” section was crazy fun to make.
> 
> I feel like this is my first real true horror vid. I’ve made several horror vids in the past, but none of them are on this level, haha. Although this vid is almost just as intense as my Night/Day Watch vid “Switchback”.
> 
> I put every bit of time I had to make this in January and I’m so proud that this has come to life and exceeded my own expectations of it. What better way to give it as a gift to another Exorcist fan, se42 <3
> 
> Thank you for watching! Thank you to all the amazing comments and kudos on this vid as well <3
> 
> XOXO – Kitty


End file.
